Defying Gravity
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: For all the Captain Jack Harkness fans out there, he might be gay at the moment but that doesn't stop us from fantasising about him lol. Charlie has been away for a year on a trip around the world and now she's come back to Torchwood and Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Charlotte 'Charlie' Faciler

**Age: **It's rude to ask a lady her age

**Appearance: **Long curly red hair hangs just below her shoulders, green eyes, pale skin, about 5'9, 112 lb.

**Other: **Charlie is an alien from the planet Amora, where she was princess.

As the name suggests the planet hold love in very high esteem and places a lot of faith in relationships believing there is someone for everyone and by the age of five most people have found their mate and their parents are arranging their marriage.

Charlie was different; she couldn't find her someone so her parents decided to marry her off to a lord's son.

When Charlie was 18 and the marriage was supposed to go ahead Charlie stole a spaceship and left home for the planet earth where the atmosphere was almost identical to her own planet, except for a 1% difference in oxygen levels.

She arrived in 1923 in London and settled in getting a job in Woolworth's. She met Jack a year later since he recognised her as an alien and tried to Con her.

Charlie saw through him and they became good friends eventually helping him set up Torchwood 3.

* * *

**-3****rd**** Person POV- **

Ianto Jones was sitting at his desk neatly polishing some of his coffee equipment when he heard the familiar sounds of high heels on a boardwalk.

Straightening his tie and reaching under the table for his gun he waited as the sound got closer and the door to the tourist office flew open,

"HONEY I'M HOME!" a red headed woman stood in the doorway making Ianto let go of his gun and smile,

"Welcome Home Charlie" he walked out from behind his desk and embraced Charlie, "how was your trip? We missed you around here"

Charlie smiled and gave Ianto a brief peck on the lips,

"It was amazing Ianto, I went _everywhere_! Did you get my postcards?"

"Jack has them in his office tied with that hair ribbon you left behind" Ianto smirked knowingly at her,

"Ssh you that wasn't my fault!" Charlie shoved Ianto playfully, "where is everyone anyway" she asked taking her Jacket off,

"Out, there was rift activity"

"Thought as much, well then you'll have to catch me up on everything I've missed since I've been gone"

"Tea then" Ianto said moving towards the entrance to the sub levels,

"I'll make it myself, it's not fair you having to get tea all the time" Charlie said walking past Ianto,

"It's my job Charlie" Ianto said walking to catch up with her, "Nice t-shirt by the way. I see you've managed to find something that covers you up and reveals at the same time" he laughed,

"Thanks, got it on sale" Charlie laughed, "and it's not that showy!" Charlie said pulling her t-shirt down, "ok so it might be a little tight but at least it's not actually showing anything"

"Yeah well tight is enough for Jack, you know that better than I do"

"Ianto Jones! If I didn't know you better I'd say that was a dirty joke" Charlie smirked at Ianto, "ah I missed this place" Charlie said as they reached the sub level of the hub, "still clean and tidy, well done Ianto" Ianto smiled at the compliment,

"I do my best" Charlie gave him another quick kiss on the lips lingering a little longer this time,

"It can't be easy cleaning up after Jack and Owen anyway" Charlie scoffed

"They had a paper aeroplane war yesterday" Ianto said shaking his head, "there was a lull in rift activity"

"So they were bored and had a paper aeroplane war?" Charlie asked, Ianto nodded, "boys and their toys" Charlie said making Ianto laugh, "so anyway tea!" Charlie made a bee-line to Ianto's tea and coffee station,

"The kettle just boiled about two minutes before you walked in so the water should still be warm" Ianto said taking out Charlie's mug,

"You kept my mug!" Charlie said throwing her arms around Ianto, who laughed,

"Owen did try to through it out but Jack threatened to throw him out"

"I'll kill Owen when I get my hands on him" Charlie muttered,

"Here you go then" Ianto handed Charlie a steaming mug, "milk and three sugars"

"Love you" Charlie chirped sipping on her tea and giving Ianto another kiss, "Come on then we'll sit in Jack's office and you can catch me up on all the gossip"

"But Jack locked his office before he left" Ianto said confused,

"Oh ye of little faith" Charlie said, "Hold my tea?" she handed Ianto the mug and took her hat off showing the French twist underneath.

Taking a bobby pin out of her hair Charlie put it in the lock of Jack's office then repeated the action with another pin causing her hair to tumble down around her shoulders.

After twisting and clicking several times the lock on jack's office door opened and Charlie put the bobby pins in her pocket, along with the rest letting her hair hang in loose curls around her shoulders, "tea please Ianto" Ianto handed Charlie her mug and walked into Jack's office after her.

Charlie sat in Jack's chair and put her feet up on the desk showing off her shoes,

"New shoes" Ianto commented,

"With killer heels of course, wouldn't be me otherwise" Charlie laughed, "so go on then what have I missed?"

* * *

Tired and sore all over the Torchwood team made their way back to the hub, no one speaking a word since no one had the energy to.

When they got down to the sub level and saw all the lights on but no Ianto sight instinct took over and they all reached for their guns.

Splitting up to search different parts of the hub Jack headed to his office where the light was also on.

Jack knew for certain he had turned the light off and locked his door before they left to deal with the emergency. Gun at the ready he crept silently up the steps leading to his office.

Looking in to see who it was in his office the sight caught Jack completely by surprise, there sitting in his chair drinking tea and laughing with Ianto was

"Charlie?" Jack stood in disbelief then coming to ran past Ianto and around the desk to hug Charlie.

Lifting her out of the seat and spinning her around, she laughed and hugged him back,

"Jack put me down I'm gonna be sick!" she said pushing him away,

"When did you get back?"

"About a half hour ago, Ianto and I have been catching up" she said straightening out her clothes.

Jack took this opportunity to give her a once over, laughing when he read her t-shirt,

"Nice t-shirt" he said smiling at her

"Perv" she laughed and hit him on the chest, "some things never change"

"Glad to have you back" Jack hugged Charlie one more time before walking to the door, "FALSE ALARM!" he yelled out, "It's just Charlie!"

"Charlie!" Tosh yelled and ran towards Jack's office

"Tosh" Charlie yelled back and ran out of the office to meet Tosh half way,

"I missed you!" Tosh said hugging Charlie,

"I missed you too!" Charlie said embracing the only other female friend she had,

"Well if it isn't her Royal Pain in the Ass" Owen said coming up from the autopsy bay,

"Boo you whore" Owen laughed,

"Mean girls? Really"

"Do not slag my movie choices thank you very much" Charlie stuck her tongue out at Owen,

"Do I need to show you how to use that?" asked Jack from behind Charlie,

"That's sexual harassment Jack~ " Charlie said

"Oh so it's sexual harassment you want?" Jack asked wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist and spinning her into his chest.

Jack lent down and kissed Charlie fiercely on the lips flicking his tongue over her bottom lip and parting her lips snaking his tongue into her mouth. Charlie put her arms around Jack's neck and entwined her fingers in his hair.

The rest of the team just ignored their boss and newly returned friend kissing like a couple of hormone ridden teenagers in the middle of the hub and went to their desks to gather their things for going home.

Gwen Cooper the newest member of the torchwood team happened to walk in just as everyone was getting ready to go home. She stood at the door to the hub looking shocked and speechless,

"Don't ask" Tosh said as she passed Gwen on her way out the door,

"Yeah just get your stuff and go home. It's too late to try and explain that" Owen said jerking a thumb towards Charlie and Jack, who had broken apart,

"Oh hi" Charlie said spotting Gwen standing in front of the cog door, she bounded up towards Gwen, "I'm Charlie, you must be Gwen" Charlie held her hand out and Gwen shook it,

"N-nice to meet you" Gwen stuttered,

"I'm assuming your stuttering cause of what you saw?" Charlie asked, Gwen opened her mouth to speak but Charlie shook her head, "don't worry about it, Jack's just an omnisexual slut and obviously hasn't been getting any so he takes it out on me. Well I'm off I'll see you tomorrow?" Charlie turned to face Jack,

"If I don't tap on your window in the middle of the night"

"You won't get in, Ianto honey can you give me a ride?" Jack supressed a laugh, "not that kinda ride Jack, mind out of the gutter"

"It resides there permanently Charlie, you should know that" Ianto said brushing past Jack and walking towards me,

"That is true. I'll see you tomorrow Gwen, I'll explain everything then"

"Ready then" Ianto held out his hand,

"Yup" Charlie took the hand Ianto was offering her and they left the hub together.

Gwen was still standing in the hub looking shocked,

"Go home Gwen, try not to think about work. Everything will be explained tomorrow" Jack said pushing his suspenders off his shoulders leaving them hanging at his waist.

Gwen simply went to her desk, picked up her bag and followed Jack's advice about going home.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride honey" Charlie gave Ianto another long kiss on the lips before stepping out of his car and waving as he drove off.

Opening the door to her flat Charlie smiled, "home sweet home" she said closing the door. Slumping down as soon as she had Charlie raised a hand to her lips, "wow" she whispered.

**

* * *

**

Jack Harkness lay awake in his bed staring at the ceiling with only one thing on his mind; he raised a hand to his lips,

"Charlie" he whispered before turning over and trying to get some sleep.

* * *

**I'm a huge Janto fan myself but that's all there seems to be on **

**So that's kinda where the insparation for this came**

**That and I've been watching a lot of Doctor Who and Torchwood so Jack's kinda been floating around in my head for a while**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day Back**

_#Every little thing she does is magic, everything she do just turn me on#_

I reached under my pillow for my phone,

"Hello?"

_"It's Ianto"_

"Ianto, why are you calling me at? What time is it anyway?" I asked looking at the clock on my bedside table, "Seven am, Ianto why are you calling me at seven am?"

_"You know that thing we both do, Torchwood? Well it's time to get up for that"_ Ianto said sarcastically,

"It's too early for sarcasm"

_"It's never too early for sarcasm as you once said"_

"Funny Ianto" I poked my head out of my covers, "I'll see you at nine then"

_"Or half if you fall asleep after you turn the phone off"_ Ianto laughed,

"You know me so well it's scary" I said sitting up in the bed,

_"But not as well as Jack"_

"Well that's only to be expected. You know a guy for eighty seven years you're bound to pick up a few things about him" I laughed and swung my legs out of the bed, "I'm gonna take a shower now honey" I turned on the shower and let the water run,

_"I'll see you at nine then"_

"See you then love" I hung up the phone and stepped into the shower.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around myself and moved back into my room, which was strangely occupied,

"Weird I didn't leave an omnisexual slut in my room" I feigned shock,

"Make snarky comments to a guy taller and stronger than you when you're just wearing a towel. Yeah that's a great idea Charlie"

"Ah, didn't think about that"

"And now you pay the price" I squeaked and ran back into the bathroom, or at least tried to.

Jack caught me round the waist and pressed his lips against my ear, "eighty seven years and I'm the only person who knows you're ticklish"

My eyes widened,

"Don't you-" my sentence was cut short by Jack tickling my sides, "-ah- Jack, –ha-ha- stop it –ah-!"

"Say sorry"

"No!"

"Then I'm not stopping!" Jack said

"Ok! Sorry!" Jack stopped tickling my sides and I grabbed my towel before it fell to the ground, "now out so I can get dressed"

"Why? I don't mind"

"Yeah well I do" I said shoving him out the door, "make yourself tea or something" I shut the door behind him and proceeded to get dressed and dry my hair.

When I was finished with the blow drier I took out my make-up bag and did my make up for the day with my splash of colour being pink.

When I was finished I grabbed a leather jacket and hat I'd bought in America out of the wardrobe, put my phone and things in my bag and opened the door to my room, "Jack if you've made a mess of my kitchen you'll be cleaning it up"

"Relax Charlie your kitchen is fine" Jack said from my sofa, "I didn't even go near it, I've been sitting here watching the news"

"Well that's boring, anything peek your interest?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, there's talk of a walk out of British Airways staff"

"I don't see why, they get paid too much for losing luggage" I laughed as the "we've lost your bags" song resounded in my head,

"What's so funny?"

"We've lost your bags"

"You get mock the week in Italy?"

"America actually, BBC America"

"Huh didn't know that, anyway come on its half eight and there's an on-going bet you won't make it in for nine"

"Let me guess Owen?" Jack nodded, "Then why are we still standing here talking allons-y!"

"You've been spending time with the Doctor haven't you?" Jack asked laughing

"Met him in France with a red head called Donna, made him play me at poker and of course he lost"

"Cause no one can read your poker face" Jack did an imitation of Lady Gaga

"Basically so since he doesn't carry money he offered me a trip anywhere. Donna tried to persuade me to go home"

"Bad idea"

"Yeah I think I'd be shot if I ever went home, but anyway I had to think about it then when the Doctor was explaining Torchwood to Donna I thought of you and it came to me" Jack supressed a laugh as I locked the door, "Real mature, but anyway I figured out where I wanted to go. Venice 18th Century, Giacomo Casanova. The world's most famous womanizer"

"Trust you, and?" Jack asked, I bit my lip and let out a little squeal of excitement,

"It was brilliant!" Jack shook his head at me,

"So do you still have your bike or did you sell it?"

"Sell my baby? Never" I walked around the back of the building to the garage where I parked my red Yamaha, putting my hat in my bag I put the helmet on and started the bike.

I drove round the front and put my visor up, "hop on then" I said to Jack tossing him my spare helmet,

"Helmet hair, joy"

"Stop complaining" I laughed at him as he climbed on the back of the bike and put his arms around my waist,

"Away we go then" I kicked off the bike again and we rushed through the morning traffic making it to the office at 8:45 exactly.

Walking in through the tourist office I gave Ianto a smile and went into the kitchen to stash my helmet,

"Still using the bike then" Ianto said offering me a cup of tea,

"I'll use my bike till I'm old and senile. Then it'll be a new bike" I laughed, "Owen here yet?"

"Not yet no"

"Brilliant!" I walked out of the kitchen and pulled out the chair from behind the desk, "I'm going to wait right here until Owen gets in" I said putting my feet on the desk, only to have Ianto slap them down,

"Public image" he said before disappearing down into the Hub with Jack,

"USE PROTECTION!" I yelled after them, "I'm so getting killed for that, but damn it was funny"

I sat reading some leaflets about Cardiff and playing with my phone when Owen walked in at 8:50,

"How long have you been here?"

"Ten minutes before you" I gloated

"I don't believe you"

"Fine, don't believe me. Check the CCTV if you're that suspicious of me"

"Fine I will!"

"Lead the way then" I said putting my mug in the sink and following down the corridor after Owen,

"How do I know you haven't messed with the CCTV footage?"

"You don't"

"So now I have no way of knowing if you're telling the truth?"

"You could ask Jack or Ianto" I said as we got in the lift,

"Yeah but they're both on your side"

"It's 'cause I'm so damn sexy" I said making Owen roll his eyes

"Nah its cause of your damn pheromones" Owen grumbled

"Oh shut up you're just jealous 'cause I hug everyone but you" the lift pinged and we both stepped out into the hub,

"Am not, I couldn't care less what you do with everyone else"

"You so are"

"Ianto when did I hire a couple of teenagers?" Jack joked

"Ianto can you tell Owen I got here at 8:45"

"She and Jack got here at 8:45" he said, Owen raised an eyebrow

"He came to my flat this morning and molested me when I got out of the shower"

"Her hair smells like coconut" Jack added to validate my point,

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're a sick man Harkness" Owen said shuddering,

"Why what's he done this time?" Tosh asked coming through the cog door,

"Molested me when I got out of the shower" I said sitting down at my old desk and putting my feet on the desk, to have them slapped down _again_ by Ianto, "why?"

"You'll mark the table"

"I had my feet on Jack's table yesterday and you didn't say anything"

"I know what body part of yours I'd like to have on my table" Jack said winking at me,

"Didn't you guys do that last summer before Charlie left?" Owen asked obviously looking through the CCTV footage, "Damn it"

"Aha! Now you have to believe me"

"Charlie didn't you have a hat?" Jack asked interrupting my victory gloat,

"A pork pie hat and I think I left it in the box on the back of the bike"

"You bought a pork pie hat?" Ianto asked

"Yup, rwar"

"Moo" Ianto said

"Right well I'm gonna go get my hat. Back in a minute" I jumped out of the chair and walked out through the cog doors.

When I got back up to where I'd parked my bike Gwen was walking in, "Hi!" I waved at her,

"Oh hi"

"I didn't really give a good first impression did I?" I laughed, "Charlotte Faciler nice to meet you"

"Gwen Cooper, is that your bike?" she asked gesturing to my Yamaha

"My baby" I said taking my hat out of the box on the back, "there we go, bitchin. Now then I promised I'd explain everything and I will. Let's go inside shall we?"

"Yeah sure" I followed Gwen back into the tourist office and then down into the hub, everyone else had already started working so I sat down at Gwen's desk,

"So what do you want to know?"

"Um, whatever I guess"

"Backstory it is then. First, I'm an alien, princess alien"

"Princess pain in the ass maybe" Owen said, I picked up a Satsuma sitting on Gwen's desk,

"Are you going to eat this?"

"Nope, I don't like Satsuma's" I threw the Satsuma as hard as I could at Owen,

"Ow!"

"Man up Owen, anyway. Yeah I _was_ a princess on my own planet"

"Where are you from?"

"It's called Amora"

"Does that have something to do with love?" Gwen asked

"I guess so yeah, my people really hold love in very high esteem and place a lot of faith in relationships believing there is someone for everyone and by the age of five most people have found their mate and their parents are arranging their marriage.

Me? I was different; I couldn't find my someone so my parents decided to marry me off to a lord's son.

When I was 18 and the marriage was supposed to go ahead I stole a spaceship and left home for the planet earth where the atmosphere was almost identical to my own planet, except for a 1% difference in oxygen levels.

I arrived in 1923 in London and settled in getting a job in Woolworth's. I met Jack a year later since he recognised me as an alien and tried to Con me.

Saw through him though for all his charm, we ended up just being good friends been together now eighty seven years"

"Wow that's a long time"

"Oh and I can't die"

"Like Jack?"

"Less coming back to life every time someone kills me more instant healing factor, of course my people can 'will' themselves to die"

"Why would anyone will themselves to die" Gwen looked horrified

"Well on my planet if your husband/wife dies because of something they take a part of you with them. There's no getting re-married or moving on, just perpetual grief and mourning. So a lot of widows or widowers will themselves to die so they don't have to feel the pain.

Another reason is you've lived a long life, children, grandchildren, maybe even great grandchildren and you and your partner have done everything you'd ever set out to do. You've both lived a full and happy life and it's just time to go"

"So how come you never found your other half?"

"Great mystery that, I haven't a clue why I didn't, it just never happened to me"

"Talking about home again Charlie?" Tosh wheeled over

"Just filling Gwen in since apparently no one else did" I glared at Owen who glared back,

"I figured you'd want to tell her everything yourself when you got back" said Tosh

"Yeah but up until yesterday you'd never herd of me right?" I asked Gwen

"Ianto mentioned you a lot but that's about it really"

"I feel so unloved"

"Well I'm sure it's a nice change from being molested by Jack" Tosh said laughing,

"It is actually now you mention it"

"Can I ask about that?" Gwen said

"You mean yesterday?" Gwen nodded, "Yesterday I'd just got back and as I'm sure you can tell Jack was a being a man whore. Plus I'd been away for a year so he wasn't used to my pheromones anymore"

"Pheromones" Gwen asked looking confused,

"Part of being me, it's like testosterone for guys. I have powerful pheromones which make me very over affectionate and human beings get very attracted to me. You can feel it" I said looking at Gwen, "You're oddly attracted to me" Gwen's cheeks turned pink, "don't worry honey everyone is" I laughed, "So do you have a special someone?"

"Yes my fiancée Rhys, we're getting married in two months"

"Have you got a dress yet?" Tosh asked

"Ugh weddings, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go distract Owen for Ianto"

"Why what's he done this time?"

"Something happened yesterday so Ianto has swapped his coffee for decaf and put blue food colouring in his mug. Abinasa" I walked over to Owen's desk, "Hi there"

"What?"

"Can't I come and say hello Mr Grumpy Guts?"

"I just get the feeling your up to something"

"Owen I've been gone for a year today is my first day back. What could I be up to?"

"Much as I hate to admit it, you have a point"

"Oh! Speaking of point I have a badge for you if you want it"

"Why?"

"Well I bought a packet yesterday and put them on my bag but when I counted them I had thirteen and it's unlucky. So I took off the one I knew you'd like so here" I took a badge out of the pocket of my jacket and gave it to Owen,

"Trust me I'm a doctor, very funny Charlie"

"No problem, oh thanks Ianto" Ianto had handed both Owen and I a mug, "So I hear you had a paper aeroplane war with Jack?"

"We were bored" Owen said taking a long sip of his coffee, "so is there anything else you're gonna bother me about?"  
"You have porn to watch right? I'll go bother Jack then"

* * *

**-3****rd**** person-**

After Charlie had bounced off to 'distract' Owen for Ianto Tosh turned to Gwen,

"So she told you she left home 'cause she couldn't find her 'one person' right?"

"Yeah"

"And she said she doesn't know why it happened?" Gwen nodded not really seeing where Tosh was leading, "watch her around Jack, apart from yesterday. We tend to ignore them when it gets that far. Like last summer before she left"

"What happened last summer?"

"You don't want to know" Tosh said watching Charlie out of the corner of her eye, "still talking to Owen good. Anyway just wait until later and then think about everything she told you" and with that Tosh wheeled away to go on with her work. Gwen didn't know what was happening later but she would keep Tosh's advice in mind.

**

* * *

**

Around half five Ianto came down into the hub with a tray,

"Chinese anyone"

"Ianto I love you!" I bounced out of my seat and kissed Ianto who almost dropped his tray,

"Let's not make Ianto drop the food Charlie" Jack said prying me off Ianto. Tosh and Owen paid me no heed but Gwen looked slightly shocked,

"This is what I mean by overly affectionate"

"To everyone but Owen" Tosh laughed

"Like I care"

"You so do, it's why you're so grumpy all the time. You know you and Tosh should-" Tosh clamped a hand over my mouth,

"That's enough of that, come on food" my stomach gurgled its approval,

"Food it is then" I followed everyone up into Jack's office, Gwen sat in the seat I'd normally been sitting in before I left,

"Gwen you're gonna have to sit beside Ianto, that's Charlie's seat" Owen said, "she gets territorial"

"Only if it's you, and who cares where I sit. I'll sit beside Ianto and feel him up under the table" I said excitedly,

"I don't think so" Jack said grabbing me around the waist, "you can sit here" he set me down on his knee,

"Cause this doesn't look ridiculous at all" I rolled my eyes,

"Don't roll your eyes at me, you'll get no food that way"

"Gasp! Ianto! Jack's being mean to me" I yelled

"She has to eat Jack, she's thin enough as she is" Ianto said dishing out the food on plates,

"Ha!" I stuck my tongue out at Jack who moved in to kiss me, "not today soldier boy"

"Fine then I won't feed you. No matter what Ianto says" Jack smirked at me

"I'll waste away into nothing"

"Give me a kiss then" Jack said

"Fine, if you guys want to look away" the table looked the other way while Jack and I had a song, "you can look back now"

"Jack you've got lip gloss on" Ianto pointed out as he put two plates down in front of us,

"It's your colour" I laughed

"Can we eat in peace?" Owen asked

"Fine, Jack can I get up?"

"Nope"

"Fine"

**

* * *

**

**-3****rd**** person-**

It was late evening before everyone went home, Tosh and Gwen were the last ones out, Charlie was spending the night with Jack and had gone out earlier in the day to get clothes and the things she needed, of course Jack had thrown in a dirty joke about having all the condoms they needed in his room,

"I see what you meant earlier" Gwen said as she and Tosh got in the lift that leads out onto the main street,

"They've always been like that and each one oblivious to the other"

"Have they ever … " Gwen trailed off

"Not even once" Tosh said

"Even with all the kissing and flirting"

"Even with all that" the lift had brought both women up into the street, "well I'll see you tomorrow" Tosh waved as she and Gwen went their separate ways

* * *

**Listening to: Panic! At the Disco - Intermission, Reading: Anything Goes - John Barrowman, Random thought of the day: "She's so pretty I'm jealous and she's lost like Alice"**

**Review?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karaoke**

"Why did I ever agree to this?" I complained sitting on the floor of the hub in nothing but a t-shirt and my pants,

"Cause you love me so" Jack laughed and passed me a bottle of tequila,

"You're lucky I'm drunk, and if you think you're getting any because of that you can think again"

"Please I'm a gentleman. I'll hold your hair when you throw up then tease you in the morning"

"Yeah some gentleman, what have you got?"

"Two pair you?"

"Two pair of aces. Shirt comes off" Jack undid the buttons of his shirt slowly, "In your own time" I rolled my eyes,

"What you don't like the show?" Jack teased,

"Not really, no" I commented looking at my nails, Jack fake gasped and was about to say something smart and probably dirty when something in the back started beeping or screaming, "what the hell is that?" I said covering my ears

"I don't hear anything" said Jack, who was looking at me like I'd gone mad,

"You can't hear that thing screaming?" I asked, "I feel like my heads about to explode"

"Maybe you've had too much to drink?" Jack offered

"No it's not the drink, I've drank more than this. Remember 1918? And I certainly didn't hear any screaming then –ah-" the noise got at least six decibels louder, "turn it off Jack please before my brain comes out my ears!" tears were making their way down my face by now the screaming noise,

"Ok, ok hang on I'll find out what's causing this and I'll make it stop" Jack got up from the ground in front of me and ran to see what could be making the noise.

I shut my eyes and tried to think of anything that would block out the noise, and the strangest thing happened. It must have been my subconscious trying to protect me or something but all I could think of was a lullaby from my childhood, I didn't remember the words something about 'when you met the one' but the tune was still there embedded in my mind, "Charlie? Charlie? Charlotte, speak to me. Charlie you're freaking me out talk to me!" Jack was shaking me but I couldn't concentrate on anything but my lullaby,

**

* * *

**

**-Jack's POV-**

"Charlie if this is a joke it's gone beyond funny" I shook her again trying to snap her out of whatever was going on

"Jack?" her eyes were glazed over, she looked like she was on drugs or something, "my Jack" she put her hands on either side of my face, "my lovely Jack" she moved in to kiss me and usually I would let her but she wasn't herself,

"Oh no you don't" I put my hands on her shoulder and stopped her from getting too close,

"Jack" she pouted, "my Jack" she tried to kiss me again and again I stopped her, "why?"

"Because you're not yourself, what happened to you?"

"Jack, my Jack"

"alright that's enough of that, you'll probably kill me for this in the morning but" I put my hand on her shoulder and pressed down making her black out, I lifted her up from the ground and carried her to my room laying her down on the bed, "what happened Charlie?" she was out cold so I obviously wasn't getting an answer out of her not until she woke up again anyway and when she did wake up there would be mostly yelling but after that I might get an answer.

I left her lying on the bed and walked back up into my office and sat down in my chair, propping my feet on the desk and nodding off to sleep

**

* * *

**

When I came to again I was lying in Jack's bed, Jack nowhere in sight, my head was pounding and I felt like I was going to be sick,

"Maybe it was the drink, or the Chinese and the tequila" I rubbed my pounding head and walked towards Jack's bathroom where I cleaned myself up a bit before getting dressed and walking up into Jack's office.

It must have been early since only Ianto was walking about downstairs, he gave me a small smile and a wave and pointed at Jack I nodded and kicked his legs out from under him,

"What the hell?"

"Hi there" I smiled at him, "it's time to get up" Jack jumped up and hugged me spinning me around the room,

"You're ok!"

"Of course I am you bloody fool, why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't remember?" he put me down

"That we played strip poker and I drank too much and had a choice Chinese and now a killer hangover"

"Ah right I thought the booze might have blocked your memory" Jack laughed

"Your fault not mine, I'm gonna go get me some tea. You want coffee?"

"I'll go get it, you'll only scald yourself"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, I'm gonna go look up porn on Owen's computer then forward the internet history to Tosh" I walked out of the room, heels clicking as I went

**

* * *

**

**-3****rd**** Person-**

As soon as Charlie walked out of his office Jack sprinted out and down to the archives where Ianto was filing something,

"IANTO" Jack came bursting through the doors,

"Jack? What's wrong, you and Charlie sleep together and you didn't use protection?"

"What? No, something happened to her last night. We were playing cards and she said she heard something and it sounded like screaming. She was crying Ianto, eighty-seven years and I've never seen her shed a tear and they were flowing freely last night. Can you I don't know check for a transmission or anything that came through last night, but don't let Charlie or anyone else know ok?"

"Ok"

"Thanks Ianto you're a life saver, now I told Charlie I'd go get her tea" Jack disappeared again leaving Ianto in the archives room,

"Some one of these days he's going to realise he loves that girl and god help us all when that does happen" Ianto said to himself shaking his head and returning to his filing.

Later on when everyone else came in Ianto went about as normal and no one bothered to ask what he was doing, of course Jack asked him several times during the day had he found anything but the answer was always no.

Until shortly after lunch, Gwen had a wedding planner appointment with Rhys so Jack had let her go home early.

Owen and Charlie were arguing about her forwarding his internet history to Tosh who almost had a heart attack when she saw some of the perverted stuff Charlie had looked up on Owens computer.

Something came through the rift last night, it was silent to human beings but apparently the dogs in the area had been acting weird, it all seemed to back up what Jack had told him about Charlie. She had complained about something screaming and according to police reports all the dogs in the area had gone mad around the same time as Charlie herd screaming.

Ianto printed off all the information he had collected and put it in a manila file and handed it to Jack,

"All the information from last night when Charlie herd screaming. Something has come through the rift. Something big"

"And it's after her?" Jack looked over at Charlie who was laughing at Owen, "Whatever it is, it's not going to get her"

**

* * *

**

"You guys we should go out tonight!" I announced

"I don't like your idea of _out_ " Owen said, I just shot him a glare and he shut up,

"Seriously, we haven't been out since I left. And it's a good excuse to celebrate, not to mention Gwen's engagement which I'll bet none of you with the exception of Tosh and Ianto even batted an eyelash at"

"There's a new Karaoke bar in town" Ianto said walking past my desk with a manila file he'd handed to Jack earlier,

"All in favour of Karaoke" Tosh, Gwen and Ianto all held up their hands, "all opposed?" Owen and Jack held up their hands,

"I know what Karaoke means to you" Jack shot me a meaningful look

"You're just jealous cause of the last time"

"What happened last time?" Gwen asked

"Charlie took Jack's man" Ianto said,

"It wasn't my fault! I can't control my pheromones"

"That's your excuse for everything" Owen said "including last summer"

"What happened last summer?" Gwen asked again, "You guys mention it a lot but no one ever tells me what's going on"

"Well Jack encouraged Charlie to go out and see the world and the day before she left she wore this ribbon in her hair" Owen started; I lowered my head, "so Jack was teasing her about it all day. There was a lull in rift activity that week, and the week before so everyone was quite bored. Tosh had a date that day so she went home early which only left Ianto and me in the hub. Ianto was in the archives and I was on a long lunch so Charlie decided she was going to strangle Jack with her ribbon. It didn't end well, the heat combined with Charlie's pheromones and Jack's hormones made all the glass in the office steam up.

When I got back you couldn't see a thing, naturally I thought Charlie had done something to Jack in retaliation so I went to check and well what I saw wasn't pretty"

"That's enough! Nobody wants to repeat that" I said standing up, "the majority has spoken Karaoke! Ianto where is this place?"

"About a mile from your flat actually"

"I was away for far too long! Gwen, Tosh you can come to mine if you want and get ready. Ianto you're welcome to come as well if you want"

"Can I come too?" Jack asked

"Hell no" both Tosh and I said at the same time,

"What time are we meeting then?" Gwen asked,

"Nine ok with everyone"

"If I have to" Owen grumbled

"Then it settled we meet at nine which means Gwen, Tosh, and Ianto you guys come to mine for eight"

For the rest of the evening I checked up on some stuff I'd ordered online while everyone else busied themselves with some thing or another Ianto and Jack seemed busier than everyone else. When I asked about it Ianto said he was doing some translations.

I left early and hit the high street and bought myself some new shoes to go with my favourite dress. Ianto arrived at mine at eight on the dot already dressed for going out, Gwen and Tosh arrived about five past with a bottle of red wine. We even managed to get Ianto a little tipsy, the taxi came at twenty to nine and we all piled in.

With traffic we got to the bar at five past nine, Jack and Owen were already waiting for us,

"You say nine and you show up late" Owen huffed,

"Oh ssh lighten up Owen" I said giving him a hug,

"How much wine did you have?" Jack asked prying me off Owen,

"Not as much as Ianto, I think he might be drunk" I giggled

"I see you wore the famous dress out" Jack said changing the subject,

"This dress is famous?" Gwen asked as we walked in

"You're asking a lot of questions today, but yes this dress is famous"

"How come" I linked arms with her and Tosh and we found a booth to sit in while Jack, Ianto and Owen went to the bar.

Jack and Owen to survey the 'talent' and Ianto to get more drinks,

"Ok well there was this guy, a snoop, he was poking around and we couldn't figure out why. So, Jack asked me for a favour, he asked me to go after this guy and I did. Pheromones put to work and I went out to a bar he was known to attend, made sure he saw me and picked up on the signals I was sending him. Of course it worked and here's a tip, men talk especially if they have power and authority. They think it makes them superior or something. So this guy sang like a bird and when he was asleep I called Ianto with all my information and Jack came to pick me up. It was at least six in the morning at this stage and when we got back here Ianto had called Owen and Tosh in and I walked into the hub in my sparkly heels and this dress.

And now you know the story of why my dress is famous"

"You worked a full day in that dress?"

"I did indeed, now where's the list"

"I have it" Jack said setting a glass of whiskey down in front of me, "here"

"They have defying gravity! That's my go to song!" I took a slip and put my name down for defying gravity.

We had quite a few drinks before my name was called,

"Charlotte Faciler – defying gravity, that's a brave song hope you're up to it" the guy handed me the microphone,

"I'm more than up to it" I took the microphone and the music started, "something has changed within me something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game"

When the song ended everyone seemed shocked apart from Jack, Owen and Tosh since they'd been out with me before. I handed the microphone back to the guy and sat back down; Ianto had bought us some strange cocktail,

"Bottoms up" Tosh shouted and we downed them,

"Nasty!" I stuck my tongue out and shuddered, "hey where did Owen, oh" I spotted Owen in a corner with some busty blonde,

"Shots?" jack appeared out of nowhere with some shot glasses and a bottle of tequila,

"Jack you should sing!" I said putting my arms around him, "I'll give you a kiss if you do"

"How come I don't get any kisses" Ianto asked, very drunk by this stage,

"Aw honey!" I moved to face Ianto and kissed him like Jack had kissed me the day before, Jack actually had to separate us, then the announcer called another name,

"Captain Jack Harkness – Every little thing"

"Here we go then, mind my coat" Jack shrugged out of his coat and left it setting it beside me,

"Though I've tried before to tell her, of the feelings I have for her in my heart. Every time that I go near her I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start" soon Jack had the entire bar singing along with him and a standing ovation when he finished,

"Jack that was great" I said throwing my arms around him,

"Thanks, so do I still get a kiss?"

"Of course, but since you were already going to sing you have to dance with me first" I pulled Jack up onto the small dance floor,

"Hands stay on my back ok?" I said putting my arms around Jack's neck

"Alright Princess"

"Don't call me that, I hate it" I frowned up at him,

"Alright fine just don't pull that face. It's weird"

"You're weird"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"The circumference of a moose is Michael Palin with his head in a pie times Douglas Addams squared"

"Random piece of information there, so do I get my kiss now or what?"

"One track mind much?" I laughed but kissed him anyway, it was Jack who deepened the kiss making me stumble on my high heels.

Jack moved me backwards until my back was against the wall supporting me as we kissed like we hadn't since the day before I left.

**

* * *

**

**-3****rd**** person**

He watched from across the room as she kissed the man, they were friends apparently, eighty seven years they'd known each other and there was no doubt she felt something for this man it was obvious with her behaviour when he had tried to contact her the previous night.

But no matter her feelings for this man, this _human_ man, he had a job to do and she had a duty and an ultimatum

* * *

**Listening to: Anna Nalick - Drink Me, Reading: El Goonish Shive, Random thought of the day: So let's play or truth or dare**

**Reviews?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**-3****rd**** Person-**

For the next week Jack and Ianto kept a careful eye on Charlie, Jack offering to stay the night every day and Charlie rejecting him every time he asked,

"Why are you so interested in staying in mine?" she asked him one day when they were both sitting in Jack's office

"No reason" Jack said quickly

"Jack Harkness you're hiding something from me" Charlie glared at him, "spill what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Jack sighed, "You're going to kill me for not telling you earlier, but that night you stayed here? You didn't pass out because you were drunk"

"Then what happened?" Charlie asked suspiciously

"So we were playing cards and then you said you heard something screaming"

"I remember cards but I don't remember any screaming"

"Well see that's the thing. You went a little … weird"

"Define 'weird'" Charlie narrowed her eyes at Jack

"Well your eyes sort of glazed over and you where humming this really creepy tune. Then when I tried to snap you out of it all you said was 'Jack, my Jack' and you tried to kiss me"

"And you stopped me? Why don't I believe that" Charlie scoffed,

"Seriously Charlie, you were out if it completely. I had to knock you out before you did something"

"And that's what's got your knickers in a twist? I went a bit weird?"

"That's not everything. I asked Ianto the next day to check out what might have caused you to go weird on me and he found these police reports about dogs going mad at some noise no one could hear.

Something came through the rift that night as well, something we can't find. It's clean of all traces"

Charlie's eyes widened, "But even rubbish has traces of something on it when it comes through the rift"

"Yeah that's why it's bothering me" Jack reached out to touch Charlie's hand, "no matter what this thing is I won't let it get you"

"It's after me!" Charlie yelled standing up, "shit on a stick why didn't you say so? I know what it is!"

"You do?"

"Yeah I do, there's a thing on earth. Honour killings yeah" Jack nodded, "well where do you think the notion came from? Amora, it's not all shits and giggles, I saw a girl my own age killed in public when I was sixteen because she 'dishonoured' her family by trying to get out of her marriage.

Whatever this is that's come through the rift it's here for me, to bring me home and kill me" Charlie started pacing, "the Doctor might be able to reason with them though" she took out her phone and dialled Martha's number,

_"Hello? Charlie?"_

"Martha? Is this a bad time to call?"

_"No it's fine, what's wrong?"_

"Can you put the doctor on?"

_"Sure, here you go"_ there was the noise of handing a phone over and then the Doctor came on the line,

_"Charlie? Is something wrong?"_

"Yeah actually there is, something came through the rift about a week ago and it's from my planet. It's coming for me"

_"You're still in Cardiff? I'll be there in two minutes, wait for me"_ Charlie hung up and looked at Jack,

"He's coming"

**

* * *

**

Jack and I were standing outside the hub when the TARDIS came into view, Martha stepped out first,

"Martha!" I called running to embrace her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, but what about you? What's wrong?"

"Well you know the way the Doctor told you I skipped out on my marriage?" she nodded "well now some fucker's come through the rift and he's gonna bring me back to my planet to kill me"

"Oh my god"

"I know right? That's why I called you guys"

"Captain" the Doctor said nodding at Jack

"Doctor"

"Nice to see you again"

"You too, although have you had some work done?" Jack asked

"You can talk!"

"BOYS" they both looked at me, "thank you, now can we get back to the thing coming to kill me?"

"When did it come through the rift?" the Doctor asked Jack,

"Last Tuesday at two minutes past midnight exactly"

"Right, what do you know about it?"

"Nothing, we know nothing. I only found out two minutes ago it was eve here" I said glaring at Jack, "Ianto has police reports from the night it happened, apparently dogs were going mad. And I went a bit weird"

"She tried to kiss me" Jack explained

"And that's different how?" the Doctor asked,

"Cheeky sod" the Doctor just smiled at me, "come on then, we have to go the long way since there's four of us"

Jack and I took the Doctor and Martha round to the tourist office where Ianto was sitting at the desk with his laptop, "Ianto, this is the Doctor and Martha. Doctor, Martha this is Ianto Jones, isn't he lovely" I said leaning across the table to kiss Ianto on the cheek, "no need to be nervous, he's here to help" I whispered,

"Nice to meet you" Ianto said shaking the Doctor and Martha's hands,

"Oh yeah Ianto you don't need to hide Jack's dirty secret anymore. I know what it was that came through the rift"

"You do?" Ianto asked

"Yup, its amoran and coming for me" I said smiling, "anyway where are those police reports you were giving Jack?"

"On his desk" Ianto said

"What? Now we'll never find them!" I said throwing my hands in the air,

"I made a copy" Ianto said shaking his head at me,

"Of course you did! Cause you're brilliant!" I kissed Ianto again and gave him a hug,

"Here" Ianto handed the Doctor the police reports from last Tuesday night,

"Huh well it's definitely amoran, dogs going mad because it emits a sonic noise that only other amoran's and apparently dogs can hear"

"That's probably why you thought your head was going to explode" Jack said to me,

"And you didn't think to tell me until today?"

"This has been going on for a week and you only told her today? For shame Jack" the Doctor chided,

"Oh no don't start!" I warned, "I am not breaking up _another _fight between you too. Come on, Ianto honey could you open the door? Thanks"

I shoved Jack through the door to the hall, "Martha you next? Just follow Jack, and stay out of arms reach"

"Hey!"

"Doctor you next" the Doctor followed Martha down the corridor, "I'll be down in a minute" I hit the button on the wall and shut the door, "don't feel bad honey, you were only looking out for me" I said to Ianto,

"We shouldn't have kept it from you though, what does whoever this is want with you?"

"It's a bounty hunter, they're gonna bring me home and I'll be executed for running out on my husband"

"They'll have to get through Jack first" Ianto laughed

"Then you?"

"Of course, then Tosh, Gwen and maybe Owen"

"I wouldn't put money on that one" I laughed, "honestly though don't feel bad about keeping it from me" I hugged Ianto and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "you know I'll love you no matter what.

Now then, I have to stop Jack and the Doctor killing each other, bloody men and their stupid egos!" I threw my hands up in the air as Ianto opened the door for me.

When I got down to the hub the Doctor was busy scanning everything with his sonic screwdriver and Martha was talking to Tosh and Gwen,

"Charlie you should have said you had such an attractive friend" Owen said as I walked past his desk,

"Don't even think about it or I'll castrate you" I said happily walking over to the Doctor, "if you're done?" he put his sonic screwdriver away, "now then where were we –AGH-" there was something screaming inside my head again and my knees gave way.

Before I could hit the floor Jack caught me, "Charlie? What is it?"

"Screaming, they know where I am –AGH-" whatever was trying to find me had its eye right on the bay,

"Shit she's bleeding, OWEN!" Jack yelled as he lifted me up and brought me to his office, "Charlie can you hear me? Charlie!" Jack yelled, "Doctor!"

"Let me see her" the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and held it over my head, "something is trying to contact her but she's been gone for so long she's not used to whatever method is and it's scrambling her brain"

"It's here!" I yelled, "it knows where I am and it's coming for me!" then I screamed, I screamed like I had never screamed before, I screamed so loudly the glass around Jack's office shattered and then it stopped.

The screaming inside my head stopped and I sat up, "it stopped"

"Um Jack? You might want to get down here" Ianto's voice carried up to the office, when I looked down there was a man in the uniform of the amoran royal guard standing with a gun against Ianto's head,

"IANTO" I yelled dropping down from the office to the floor, "let him go it's me you want"

"Charlie no" Jack yelled,

"Shut up Jack I know what I'm doing"

"Princess. You will come with me" he said to me

"No"

"You will come with me" he repeated

"I will not. I have a choice and my choice is not to go"

"I'm afraid not princess, the only choices you have are to come with me and marry Lord Odie's son and restore your family's honour. Or you will be brought back a prisoner and executed. This is your choice"

**Shit**

**

* * *

**

**Up the creek without a paddle it seems **

**Listening to: Dr John - Down in New Orleans, Reading: the label of my coke bottle, Random thought of the day: Kennedy and Monroe come to see my rock show**

**Reviews?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stop the execution save the princess, doesn't sound too hard **

"You must make a choice Princess" he repeated

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not getting married and you're not taking me anywhere" I stood my ground

"Then you leave me no choice" he moved the gun from Ianto's head, aimed at Jack and pulled the trigger,

"JACK!" I yelled as he fell to the floor, a bullet in his brain, "You bastard!" I lunged at the man ready to rip his head off when he pressed a button on his belt and I was out for the count

**

* * *

**

**-3****rd**** person-**

As soon as Charlie lost consciousness the man pressed another button on his belt and transported himself and Charlie out of the hub, the Doctor gritted his teeth, as Jack gasped for air as he came back to life,

"Charlie?" he looked around the hub, "what happened to her?"

"He took her back to Amora, she's going to be executed" the Doctor said, "they teleported out, probably a direct link to the planet"

"Doctor" Jack said, "We have to get her back"

"I'm coming with you" Ianto said

"Ianto no you can't" Jack said, "It's too dangerous"

"You too Martha, you're staying here"

"But Doctor-" Martha started, "but nothing Martha it's far too dangerous you're staying **here**"

"Come on then" Jack and the Doctor used the lift to get out of the hub and ran for the TARDIS,

"Hold on to something. It's going to be a bumpy ride" the Doctor said pressing random buttons, "allons-y!" the TARDIS shook as they left earth,

"What if we don't get there in time Doctor?"

"Don't worry Jack, we'll get there in time" the TARDIS shook again as they landed,

"Stop the execution, save the princess doesn't sound too hard"

"Here we are then, one thing though. From what Charlie has told me and what I know myself these people do not trust single people, so we're going to stand out if we're single"

"What are you saying Doctor? You want me to hold your hand?"

"You have to if you want Charlie back" the Doctor said holding out his hand for Jack, they stepped out of the TARDIS and were greeted with blinding sunshine,

"And she has a problem with the heat" Jack scoffed

"You can gripe at her contrariness later" the Doctor said, "come on" they rushed to the town square where a pyre had been constructed and Charlie was tied to a stake. They'd taken her clothes and given her a whit smock to wear, she was trying to free herself by twisting her hands,

"This is too cheesy" she yelled, "Let me go you nut jobs!"

"The prisoner will be silent" a man boomed, he was wearing the crest of the royal family and a crown,

"Prisoner my ass I'm your own god damn daughter!"

"My daughter is dead" the man boomed, "you have been charged with dishonouring your family by refusing to marry he who was picked out for you, how do you plead?"

"Guilty as a fat kid with chocolate around his mouth" she laughed,

"The sentence, is death" the man was handed a torch, "to be carried out immediately"

"Any last words"

"Yeah I do actually, _kiss me good bye I'm defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity and you won't bring me down!_" when Charlie hit the high note the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and unfastened the ropes binding her hands and she turned around a look of relief spreading across her face, "about bloody time too!" she said,

"They would seek to free the prisoner, get them!" the man yelled,

"I don't think so. You can come to earth, kidnap me, take my designer clothes and try to kill me but you are not messing with my friends" Charlie roundhouse kicked the man in the head who dropped his burning torch as he fell to the ground, "RUN!" she yelled at Jack and the Doctor as she herself sprinted away from the now very angry mob of people running towards her,

"Glad you're alright" Jack said as Charlie caught up with them,

"We can celebrate later, right now there's an angry mob after me!" Charlie yelled,

"Just like New York" Jack laughed running back to the TARDIS with Charlie and the Doctor,

"Get inside!" the Doctor yelled to Jack and Charlie when they reached the TARDIS, "I'll handle the mob" when Jack and Charlie were safely inside the TARDIS the Doctor took out his psychic paper and held up to the first official he came in contact with, "John Smith shadow council. I order you to set this girl free, she is no longer one of your people and if you pursue her again you will be brought to justice"

"If that is the will of the shadow council then we must obey it"

"Great, well then I'll be off" the Doctor slipped inside the TARDIS and just as he closed the door found himself on the ground with a very happy red head clinging to him and kissing him,

"Thank you!" Charlie said squeezing most of the air out of the Doctor's lungs,

"Ok you can let go now Charlie" Jack said prying her off the Doctor,

"You welcome, you knew we would come for you anyway" the Doctor said straightening his clothes out,

"Can I go home now? I'm sure Ianto has worn a hole in the floor pacing" I laughed

"Of course you can go home. Hold on tight" the Doctor said as the TARDIS shook making both Jack and Charlie land in a heap on the floor,

"Thanks for coming Jack" Charlie said when she regained her footing,

"I'll always come get you when you get yourself in near death situations idiot" Jack said bring Charlie closer, "you might want to look away for a minute Doctor" Jack said as he brought his own lips crashing down on Charlie's,

"Slut" Charlie laughed pushing him away, "you'd have done so well if you were born amoran" the TARDIS shook again signifying their return to Cardiff,

"Welcome home Charlotte Faciler" Jack whispered to Charlie as they opened the doors of the TARDIS,

"Home sweet Home" she replied hugging Jack tightly

* * *

**Listening to: John Barrowman - The Doctor and I, Reading: the wiki page on torchwood, Random thought of the day: Talk about the weather will you miss me ever?**

**Reviews?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tickty-Boo**

"CHARLIE!" everyone yelled at once as I stepped out of the TARDIS,

"Ta da!" I held my hands out like a magician's assistant,

"We were so worried!" Ianto said running to hug me,

"Never fear my lovely Ianto, you're not getting rid of me that easily" I laughed and then Ianto kissed me, "looks like I've had a positive influence on you after all" I said hugging him tightly,

"Nice dress" Owen said standing at Tosh's desk,

"Shut up Owen, I'll hurt you"

"Come here you idiot" I ran over to Owen and hugged him tightly, "and don't even think about-" I cut him by kissing him right on the mouth, "don't do that! You kiss Harkness with that mouth and god only knows where his has been" Owen said wiping his lips on his sleeve making everyone laugh,

"Well now that I know you're alright Martha and I will be getting on" the Doctor said

"Bye Doctor, buy a phone! I don't want to have to call Martha to get to you the whole time!" I laughed and hugged him, "bye Martha, keep an eye on that one" I hugged her as well and waved as they both got into the TARDIS and it faded out of sight,

"Alright since Charlie's back in one piece everyone can go home early!" Jack announced clapping his hands together, and you can all have a lie in tomorrow as well!"

Everyone cheered as they packed up their things and come to hug me again before they left. After they had all left I flopped down into a chair,

"Holy crap that was close" I said dropping my shoulders, "I really thought I was gonna be dust"

"Like I was going to let them kill you"

"Thanks Jack, really" Jack came over and lifted me out of my seat for a minute, sat down himself then sat me down on top of him, "what is it with you and making me sit on your knee? Some weird fetish of yours I know nothing about?"

"Eighty-seven years you know a lot about a person, but not everything"

"Cryptic much"

"I love you Charlie"

"I love you too Jack, you know that already"

"No, I mean it seriously. I love you Charlie"

"Huh, so this is why I didn't have an 'other half' on Amora" Jack looked confused, "cause it's you, you twat" I slapped him upside the head,

"Hey, he poked me in the side"

"That's abuse!" I said slapping him in the chest,

"Come here you" Jack said crashing his lips down on mine for the second time, I swivelled round so I was facing him and deepened the kiss.

Jack stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as we moved through the hub, up into his office then down into his room where he dropped me on the bed,

"One good thing about you almost being killed, easy access" he laughed as he undid the rope holding my shift together, "but of course you still have your underwear on"

"What do you think this is? Planet of the Apes or something, idiot" Jack narrowed his eyes at me and started kissing and nipping at my neck, his teeth brushing across a sensitive spot making me moan,

Jack laughed

"Shut up you perv" Jack kissed me on the mouth, tongue diving in and exploring everything it could; I put my arms around his neck and ran a hand through his hair.

Moving a hand from around his neck and undid the buttons on his shirt, throwing it across the room somewhere,

"Easy there princess" he smirked at me,

"Don't call me that" I slapped him on the chest again

"Alright sorry"

His hands moved down my stomach and ran his hands up my bare legs still kissing me,

"Don't tease" I gasped as Jack's fingers brushed along the bottom of my underwear, "its mean" I smirked a little,

"Whatever you say" he pulled my pants off and slipped a finger inside, I hissed,

"Be a little gentler please?" I said biting him hard earning a happy grunt from him, "you like being bitten? Freak" I smirked again and bit his bottom lip as he kissed me again.

Jack picked up the pace with his fingers and moved his kisses lower along my body, "trousers"

"What?" he asked obviously confused,

"Take your trousers off stupid" he looked down in confusion,

"I thought I already did" he stood up for a moment and took off his trousers and boxers then came back to me, "Shall we?"

"If but fucking eventually I'm falling asleep here"

"Oh that hurts" Jack kissed me on the mouth again and slid between my legs,

"Is it in?" I asked cheekily, "I can't feel anything"

"Maybe you'll feel this" Jack said thrusting hard,

"Yeah, that I felt" I gasped

"Good" jack pinned my arms above my head and started thrusting again, harder, faster more intense than before.

We were both sweating and I'd lost all concentration or self-control I had. I dragged my nails along Jack's back drawing blood making him shiver sending ripples through both our bodies, we'd been going at it for what seemed like hours when I felt a familiar sensation,

"Jack hurry the fuck up! I'm not going to last much longer" I dug my nails into his back again and held on for dear life as my climax shook my whole body and I cried out,

Jack came shortly after I did and flopped down on the bed beside me,

"Why didn't we do that sooner?"

"I haven't a clue" Jack put an arm around my waist and drew me in close to his chest, "we should definitely do it more often though" I mumbled sleepily,

"Definitely" Jack murmured into my hair

"Going to sleep now" I said yawning

"Night" Jack placed a kiss on the top of my head and soon I was out for the count.

**

* * *

**

**-FF six months-**

"Would you too please stop doing that!" Owen yelled at Jack and I,

"Stop doing what Owen?" I asked as Jack kissed me again,

"That!" Kiss

"What this?" Kiss

"Yes that" Kiss

"Why?" Kiss

"Cause it's fucking disturbing" Kiss

"Oh wait fuck, we haven't done that in a while" I feigned shock,

"Your right" said Jack sliding a hand up my t-shirt,

"That's it I'm leaving you two can carry on your depravity in private" Owen yelled as he stormed out the cog door causing both Jack and I to laugh,

"Ah it's funny to make him mad" Jack laughed

"Yes, yes it is"

* * *

**And that's the end of that**

**It was never going to be very long **

**Just a quickie lol**

**Listening to: Metro Station - California, Reading: nothing, i've run out of things to read, Random thought of the day: In the new Alice movie Johnny Depp dances like a crack head**

**Reviews?  
**


End file.
